Truppa Desilijic Aarrpo
|height = 9 meters |hair = None |eyes = Orange |skin = Green-Tan |era = *Rise of the Empire era *New Republic era |affiliation = *Fortiure kajidic *Jedi Order **Jedi High CouncilHutts: Rite of Desilijic **Jedi Temple Guard |masters = |apprentices = *Mira Lemcke *Arola Nokko the Younger}} Truppa Desilijic Aarrpo, commonly known as Truppa the Hutt, Grand Master Truppa, Jedi Truppa, or Jedi Desilijic, was a force-sensitive Hutt of the New Jedi Order and the Jedi High Council. He eventually was given the rank of Grand Jedi Master of the Order in 100 ABY.Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures Born as the son of a small-time Fortiure clan member, Truppa was not found by the Jedi as quickly as his grandfather and uncle, whom were both force-sensitive and wealthy. So, it wasn't until 100 years after his birth he was found by the Jedi Order, due to his father not telling anyone about Truppa until his hundredth birthday. Truppa graduated the academy, passed the , and went on to becoming a Jedi Knight, later a Jedi Master. He took on Arola the Hutt and Mira Lemcke as his padawans. After the was destroyed, Truppa became a member of the Jedi Council and the first Hutt to become a member of the Jedi Temple Guard. Biography Early Life (200 BBY-19 BBY) Truppa, born as the son of Jabba Desilijic Fortiure in 200 BBY on Nal Hutta, became a Jedi of the 100 years after his birth. After achieving Knighthood, after passing the Trials, Truppa became one of the few known Huttese Jedi in history. He took on Mon Calamarian Mira Lemcke as his , whom was very powerful in . Invasion of Naboo , as Jabba's guest at the Boonta Eve Classic in 32 BBY.]] Around 32 BBY, during the , the Jedi High Council sent Truppa to investigate a mysterious murder on the planet of Tatooine. Truppa disguised himself as Gardulla the Elder to get into local Hutt records, where he found out about a secret plot against the Jedi Order and Jabba Desilijic Tiure, which was concocted by Gardulla. After mistaking Truppa for Gardulla, Jabba invited him to his private box as his guest at the Boonta Eve Classic of 32 BBY. He later found out that his uncle, also a Jedi, was also invited as one of Jabba's guests, and tried to get out of Jabba's invitation because then Truppa would be exposed by Kolluga, but was forcrd to come. After the race, Truppa undisguised himself and explained to Jabba his reason why. Jabba then helped the Jedi arrest Gardulla. In secret, Jabba hired bounty hunter to eliminate Gardulla, who had escaped Republic custody. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Truppa served as a for all four years of the war. The Council sent Truppa to give back the to the Hutts in the year 20 BBY. While selling the belt back to the Hutt Council, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Pre Vizsla and the Death Watch came to make an alliance with the Hutts. Hiding in the Council's chambers, he witnessed Maul threatened to kill Arok, Oruba, Marlo, Jabba, and Gorga if they didn't join him, they merely laughed and sent bounty hunters after them, resulting in a skirmish. While escaping with Marlo and Arok, Oruba was trapped and was forced to stay. Truppa later found out that Oruba was killed and replaced by grandfather. Sometime later, along with his padawan, Arola, Truppa was sent to battle Confederate forces on Nal Hutta during the Battle of Nal Hutta, in 20 BBY. After sending his padawan to defend the planet's capital, Truppa decided to go and discuss plans with the Clans of the Ancients to defeat the enemies' forces. While discussing this, the Separatists launched an assault on the Council's chambers and fought the Separatists while Arok, Jabba, Gorga, Marlo, and his grandfather, Oruba, escaped. They conquered the battle in the palace and the rest of the capital. Order 66 and Exile Around , Truppa was sent to the planet of Alzoc III to battle Separatist forces. After winning the battle, , a.k.a. , order all clones to kill all Jedi. After overhearing the conversation between his commander and Sidious, Truppa ambushed his clones and killed them. He stole a ship and escaped off the planet. He landed on a his homeworld of Nal Hutta, where blended in with the Hutt population. Joining the Rebellion Powers and abilities Unlike most Hutts, Truppa used to maintain a muscular form, allowing him to retain his prowess with a lightsaber after several centuries of life. Having crafted a lightsaber with a purple blade, Beldorion would change the trajectory of his lightsaber strikes in a battle, demonstrating some attributes of the of lightsaber combat. Behind the scenes Truppa is based upon another Huttese Jedi Knight, Beldorion. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' * * *''Hutts: Rite of Desilijic'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' *''Star Wars Episode VII'' Sources * * * Notes and References Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Hutts of the Desilijic clan Category:Hutts of the Fortiure clan Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:New Jedi Order members Category:Jedi High Council members Category:Jedi Temple Guards Category:Great Jedi Purge survivors Category:Jedi Generals